gleefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nosy
Kurt drew something in a notebook as Blaine walked into the room. “What’re you doing?” he asked, curious, and Kurt dropped his notebook in an attempt to close it. “NOTHING!” Kurt yelled, diving to the floor. It obviously wasn’t nothing—he may be oblivious at times, but he knew that much. He didn’t know why, but Blaine found himself diving for the notebook as well. “Blaine!” Kurt shrieked as Blaine picked the notebook up. He stood up and held it above his head. It didn’t do much, as Blaine was a little shorter than Kurt, but he moved his arm away every time Kurt tried to grab it. “Blaine!” Kurt screamed again, and this time he sounded distressed—worried, even. The shorter boy stopped for a moment; he wondered why it was such a big deal to Kurt. He held it behind his back and studied the other boy intently. “Fine...” he agreed slowly, reluctantly. “Give it!” Kurt said, holding out his hands. Chuckling, Blaine gave Kurt the notebook. The taller boy snatched it away from Blaine immediately, putting the notebook securely away in his messenger bag. “It’s time for practice,” Blaine told him. The two boys walked to the choir room together. They sang and danced as usual, but Blaine couldn’t help but think back to the notebook. “Blaine? You seem distant,” Wes said, sounding both annoyed and concerned, if that was possible. “Yeah . . . I’m fine . . .” Wes didn’t buy it, but said, “Then pay attention! Focus!” *** When Kurt left to go to the bathroom, Blaine edged toward the couch. Just as he was trying to figure out how to find the journal without looking suspicious, David called to him. “What are you doing?” “Nothing! I just . . . need to take a break.” Blaine sat down, made sure no one was looking, and slowly opened Kurt’s bag. He looked around once again before taking the notebook out. The boy heard footsteps and quickly hid the book under a pillow before standing up. “Dude?! What was that?” David asked. “Uh . . . nothing." *** When practice was over, Blaine stalled, drawing out every movement to where it was almost ridiculous; he waited until Kurt left before taking the stolen—''borrowed''—notebook from its hiding place. Blaine walked to his dorm quickly. He would finally find out what Kurt was hiding. He sat on his bed and flipped open the book, excited. In the back of his mind he felt guilty, but Blaine just had to know. After he was about 3 pages in, he stopped. He blinked, trying to figure out if he really was seeing what he thought he was. Inside a valentine heart, “Blaine + Kurt” was written. Unless Kurt knew someone else named Blaine, he was pretty sure Kurt had a crush on him. Blaine couldn’t believe his eyes. Kurt felt the same way? Oh my goodness, ''he thought, ''I’m going to have to do something about this! ''He opened the door to walk to Kurt’s dorm. He was outside Kurt’s door when he realized he would have to tell Kurt that he was snooping. Blaine told himself to just own up, knocking on the door. “Just a second!” Kurt yelled from the other side. Blaine took a deep breath. ''You can do this. Remember, the feeling is mutual. Kurt opened the door and exclaimed, “Blaine!” giving the other boy a hug. “Kurt,” Blaine laughed, “you just saw me 20 minutes ago.” Kurt pulled away, saying, “I know, but . . .” He didn’t even bother finishing his sentence, having noticed the notebook in Blaine’s hand. “Uh...come in... ” he said. Nervous, Blaine followed Kurt, who closed the door. “I’m sorry, Kurt,” Blaine began before Kurt could say anything, “I shouldn’t have snooped. I just have this strange need to know everything. I could barely keep from opening my Christmas presents early as a kid.” Kurt, also nervous, sat next to Blaine on his bed. “Blaine, you knew I didn’t want you to look.” He avoided eye contact, looking around at everything but the boy next to him. “So...why have you come here?” Kurt knew it was a stupid question, but he didn’t know what else to say. “Well, I . . . uh, it appears you have a crush on me,” Blaine answered. A second later he added, “That was a stupid choice of words...” “No, it’s fine. Was there anything else?” Kurt said, looking down at his feet. “Uh, well...yes. I came to tell you that I may or may not have drawings similar to this one in my own notebooks...” Surprised, Kurt looked up. Just to be sure, he asked, “About me?” “Yeah...so now there’s no point in going on like we were...” Kurt grinned and said, “Blaine Anderson,” At the same time, Blaine said, “Kurt Hummel,” They both asked, “Will you be my valentine?”